Wind to Sky: Hopes Met
by KingdomFlyRunner
Summary: Ven's heart was fading into darkness. He beat Vanitas to destroy the X-blade, to keep his firends safe. Then, Ven feels a familiar warm light. His hopes to meet Sora again are met, and they see eachtother. Sequel to Wind To Sky: A Promise; Major Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: Ven's Story


Ventus was falling, his eyes closed, but he soon started to open them and landed on a platform. Ven was confused and looked around seeing the platform actually had him on it along with… Vanitas. Ven's side of the platform he looked like he was sleeping and holding his keyblade, backhanded, like always. Around his area were circles and showed the Mastery Symbol he, Terra, and Aqua wear on their clothes with three circles near him showing his keyblade's keychain and Ven's side was green, but it faded to red on Vanitas' side. Vanitas was sleeping as well, except, upside down unlike Ven, and was holding his keyblade, Void Gear, the circles around his area was the Unversed symbol along with the his keychain which was two half gears forming an S in the circles that were like the circles of Ven's keychain. In the middle it showed what looked like two keyblade crossing, making an X with a heart behind it and in the background of it was keyblade graveyard.

He suddenly felt a presence behind him and looked to see Vanitas, his darker half, floating down with the strange blade in his hand. It mad two keyblades crossed together with a huge blade along with it and the keychain was just like the symbol in the circle in the middle of the platform. Ven also felt something wasn't right about it, with the darkness swirling around it and its broken bits. As well as, Ven couldn't shake off the feeling of how much Vanitas, actually looked like that young boy he met on those islands, Sora. Vanitas looked like as if he could be an older version, just the only difference was Vanitas was pale with black hair and piercing dark yellow eyes. Just as Vanitas landing on the platform he spoke.

"Our union was not finished," Vanitas told Ven firmly and looked Ven in the eyes. Yellow facing blue as he continued, "The X-blade shouldn't stay broken like this," Vanitas was gesturing to the blade in his hands, which Ven knew now, was non other than the X-blade.

"Join me now," Vanitas begun, raising the X-blade above his head, "and we can complete the X-blade!' Vanitas then pointed the X-blade at Ven, while Ven just stared at Vanitas and the blade and shook his head.

"I've got a better idea…" Ven held out his hand and summoned his keyblade and stood in his battle stance then continued, "Hoe 'bout I destroy you both?" Ven then glared at Vanitas as he raised his voice when he said that, but all Ven got back was that insane laugh of Vanitas'.

"The X-blade is made of your heart, too, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever," Vanitas explained still pointing the broken blade at Ventus, but Ven just continued to glare.

"Whatever it takes," Ven begun, not fazing his glare at Vanitas at all, "Anything to save Terra and Aqua"

"Hmph, it's always about your friends, isn't it? But… why do I feel like it's not just for them… but to protect a boy that you met, on I don't know, on the islands we were at.."

Ven then widened his eyes. Vanitas was talking about Sora, but… how did he know? Vanitas noticed Ven's expression and smirked.

"I bet you're wondering how I know about that, well I actually decided to stay a little longer and observe, see if you really would come to the keyblade graveyard," Vanitas begun explaining, "and I watched it all, Ventus, you talk to tat brat and give him the keyblade's power, you have no idea how much trouble you're putting that boy through Ventus, all the pain and suffering he will go through from gaining the keyblade, will be all because of you…" Vanitas continued to smirk as Ven's glare came back, except more fierce this time.

"THAT'S WHY I PROMISED! I promised to keep him safe, and I will keep that promise! Sora is my friend, and he, Terra, Aqua! All of them! I've become part of their heart, just as they become part of mine," Ven told Vanitas and brought his free hand to his chest and closing his eyes. He could feel it, his friends, smiling at him, giving him light, then Ven opened his eyes glaring, "My friends are my power… and I'm theirs!"

With that, Ventus and Vanitas got in their stances for battle. Ven immediately then charged at Vanitas and did an Aerial Slam at Vanitas, and Vanitas grunted in pain as it actually hit him. Ven made to take a swing at Vanitas, but he quickly dodged and made his way to attack Ven. Fortunately Ven blocked him then took a swing at him, hitting Vanitas square on.

"Pathetic!" Vanitas yelled and charged at Ven once again, but Ven quickly dodged and did a Counter Rush on him, causing good damage. Vanitas grunted and gritted his teeth then held the X-blade up high.

"What's yours is mine!" The area got darker as Vanitas said that, but Ven was surrounded by light. A light circle surrounding him, then he stomped his foot and quickly dodged from the powerful attack Vanitas was just about to do and the area became lighter again. Ven then felt the light around him and he began to glow with a green light while Vanitas suddenly crashed the keyblade down and caused at massive attack of powerful energy, almost impossible to dodge.

"Whoa!" Ven came almost ran into it as he shot out, but once he did, he dodged rolled out of the way, not getting hit. Ven then charged at Vanitas getting good combos at him, but Vanitas quickly struck at Ven and hit him knocking him back.

"My turn…" Vanitas told Ven as he swung the X-blade at Ven hitting him in the back, then stomach, and knocked him down.

Ventus was damaged severally from those little attacks. The X-blade had a lot of power. As Ven saw Vanitas charging at him again, Ven quickly got up, aching in pain, but was able to get out of the way.

"Heal!" Ven quickly cast a cure spell on himself taking this quick chance top as Vanitas missed him when he dodged. Then as Vanitas turned to attack Ven one more time, Ven did yet another Aerial Slam, knocking Vanitas in the air then jumping up and knocking him straight back down on the platform.

Vanitas was getting tired of this and charged and Ven once again, locking blades as they pushed their blades against each other with all their strength.

"You may say your friends are your power, but where is it now!" Vanitas told Ven as he drew the X-blade back and squarely kicked Ven in the stomach, and knocked him back and Ven's back hit hard against the plat form. Ven quickly gasped for air as both being kicked in the stomach and landing hard on his back knocking the air out of him and tried to stand, but Vanitas walked over and put his foot on Ven's chest, keeping him on the ground and pointed the X-blade at him.

"Also, how can you be sure that you can protect the boy, even if you do defeat me, your heart will fade forever in the darkness…"

"I'LL FIND A WAY!" Ven yelled at he brought his keyblade up and knocked Vanitas back. After Ven knocked him back, he quickly got up and went into the middle of the platform and held his keyblade up in the air.

"LIGHT!" Ven yelled as it begun to light up around him and many beams of light shot up from the ground around him and shot out. There was no escape for Vanitas and he was hit by the beams of light as they shot out to surround all around the edge of the platform. As the beams faded, six blades made of light were summoned behind Ven's back. Ventus charged at Vanitas and attacked him with his keyblade, and automatically the blades of light behind Ven attacked as well and Ven got couple good combos back on Vanitas.

Before Ven could attack him once again with a combo of his keyblade and the blades behind him, Vanitas moved went behind Ven and swing at him, striking Ven's back then hit the X-blade against Ven's side knocking him away. Vanitas quickly teleported in front of Ven before he hit anything and brought the X-blade back and swung it. Although Vanitas didn't actually hit Ven, a very powerful force came from that swing and knocked Ven completely back.

Ven cried out in pain as his back hit the platform really hard once again on the platform and the blades disappeared. Ven slowly got up and healed himself once again and saw Vanitas standing there glaring at him.

"Why won't you just give it up?" Vanitas asked Ven, clearly agitated of how Ven just kept getting up from every powerful blow he sent at him.

"I told you already, whatever it takes…" Ven told Vanitas clear and simple and Ven charged at Vanitas knocked Vanitas in the air and light was shown under them and Vanitas quickly teleports into the middle of the platform glaring at Ven.

"Playtime's over!" Vanitas then stabbed the X-blade in the platform and it shattered into pieces and a bright light enveloped all around, causing Ven to shield his eyes. When Ven opened his eyes we saw that he was floating with Vanitas right across from him with the shattered pieces of the platform surrounding all around them.

"Bring it!" Ven called out and held his hand out with his keyblade there and the keyblade begun spinning and a powerful light shot out. Vanitas then did the same with the X-blade, except darkness came out instead of light. Then the two powerful forces combined and fought each other to prove which is stronger. Ven then gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, thinking of all his friends, how much light they brought to his heart, and how he WILL keep his promise. Ven then opened his eyes and aimed it forward and more light came from light, overpowering the dark force Vanitas was sending and hit Vanitas.

Vanitas cried out in pain and writhed in pain from the light that hit him. Ven took this chance quickly flew towards Vanitas and hit him numerous of times with light, then right before the final blow Ven shot up and glared at Vanitas and twirled his keyblade in his hand and struck Vanitas with one final blow.

Vanitas widened his eyes in pain and defeat and gasped as he began to fall back. The X-blade slipped out of his grip and Vanitas grunted and tried to reach his way back to the X-blade, but he soon begun to lose all his strength and slowly closed his eyes and fell back. The X-blade was then enveloped in light and shattered. Ven watched this and looked down at his keyblade which also was enveloped in the light and shattered. Ven smiled then looked back at Vanitas who was then enveloped in the light and faded. Once he fully faded, the platform returned with white petals of light.

Ven looked down at the platform as it returned and landed, noticing it was now different. Now it was just Ven holding his keyblade, the platform green, the symbol that he, Aqua, and Terra wore in the surrounding circles and the seven circles now showed three orange way finders, three blue way finders, and one green in the middle.

Ven landed on the platform that he now realized what represents his heart and smiled as he felt himself begin to fade. Ven gladly accepted his fate and faded into light, leaving only his heart floating away from the platform, into the unknown.

…..

_Ventus was lost… his heart lost… wondering the darkness… alone…_

_It was so cold and lonely, and he kept wondering, trying to find some light._

_Ventus sighed and looked around in the darkness all around him, no light, no warmth, just darkness. The cold and dark… darkness. _

"_Help… someone… anybody… please… help me…" Ven cried out, filled with doubt that anybody really heard him and he sat down, alone in the darkness._

_Ven brought his knees up and held them close against his chest as he felt the darkness start to consume him, in its cold, cruel, dark grasp._

_Ventus closed his eyes and felt a tear fall down his cheek, feeling the darkness start to squeeze him and whispered one last word._

"_Please…"_

_Suddenly, he felt warmth and it was freeing him. The darkness was disappearing, the squeezing going away._

_Ven looked up to see a faint light ahead, even from this distance, he felt the great warmth and protection the light was sending. Ven smiled and quickly got up and ran to the light, it getting brighter and brighter as he got closer. Feeling its warmth, happiness, protection, friendship… _

_Ven smiled as he was now fully in the light and stopped running and closed his eyes as he felt himself now falling back and plunged fully into the warmth like a rock in water._

_Ventus then felt that this warmth was familiar, he knew it, and he knew who this was. Ven slowly opened his eyes, feeling his hair and clothes move from falling, falling further in the warmth._

"_This place… I've been here._

_So warm… I remember now._

_This is your heart…"_

_Ven felt the light envelop him and turned back into just the form of a heart_

"… _Sora"_

….

Two boys were lying on the beach staring at the star filled sky. One having messy brown hair with beautiful blue eyes, He was wearing a white T-shirt with blue outlines along with red shorts and sandals, Sora. The other a boy with short silver hair and he had aquamarine eyes with a yellow sleeveless with a blue outline as well and a zipper at the front collar, and he had long black shorts with white and blue shoes and blue wrist bands, Riku. It wasn't before too long Riku sat up from lying down and looked down at Sora as Sora looked back up at him.

"Hey, I'm going to head back," Riku told Sora, and at that moment, Sora sat up as well

"Yeah. Me too," Sora said smiling as the two boys got up from where they were and began to walk back home. Riku looked over at Sora and noticed tears in his eyes making him gasp and start to worry for his friend.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku asked, but Sora was just confused at the question.

"Huh?" Sora tilting his head as they stopped and Riku pointing, worry in his face.

"You're…" Sora looked at Riku confused still then felt a tear roll down his cheek and reached up his hand and touched and gasped, then brought his hand to his chest.

"That's weird," Sora started, never being confused like this in his four year old life, "It's like something's squeezing me inside"

"Somebody up there must be sad," Riku said

"Up where? The other worlds we talk about?" Sora asked and Riku nodded but he still turned and looked up in the sky.

"They say every world is connected by one great big sky," Riku begun as Sora looked up at the starry night sky, "So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting, and they're waiting for you to help them"

"Well gee; do you think there's something I can do?" Sora asked Riku looking at him as Riku looked at him, and Sora was worried, he doesn't like others being hurt or sad.

"Hmm…" Riku thought as he crossed his arms, then he smiled and looked at Sora, "Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen"

"Hmmm… I dunno Riku, you say some weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it!" Sora exclaimed, he would do anything to help make somebody feel better, and Riku just nodded

"Okay"

Sora smiled and looked up in the sky and closed his eyes, focusing, opening his heart. Riku looked at him and smiled then looked up at the sky.

….

_Ventus heard him, he heard his voice… Sora_

_**Hey, can you hear me?**_

…..

_Sora was on a blue platform, his islands in the back with circles all around it showing a crown, and he was standing around 7 circles which had different things in them. One a fish, moon, and star hanging like decorations, fishing stuff, tools, mushrooms, a mask, a raft, and in the middle a Paopu Fruit._

_Sora was looking around, seeing how big the platform he was standing on was and looked at the darkness surrounding it, but the platform brought a great light to back any darkness off. Sora then heard a strange sound and looked up to see a glowing ball of light floating down to see him. Sora looked at it in awe and puts his hands to his mouth and called._

"_Hey, can you hear me?" Sora called and it spoke back, in a voice… Sora knew. The sweet and kind one, from the boy who was on the islands and handed him that key, Ventus._

"_I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me," Ven spoke as he floating down at Sora, and Sora held up his hand as Ven floating down till he was in front of him and Sora hold his hands out, his hands under Ven._

"_All alone, I followed the sound, into a sea of light, and found myself here, with you Sora," Ven continued as Sora nodded smiling at Ven._

"_You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance"_

"_I did?"_

"_But… now I have to go back to sleep again…" after Ven said that, Sora's smile faded away and turned into a frown._

"_Are you said Ven?"_

"_Sora… would you mind, if I stayed here, with you?" Sora smiled at Ventus_

"_Sure, if it'll make you feel better," Sora told Ven, and although Sora couldn't see it, Ven smiled._

"_Thank you… Sora… and I was right, we did meet again, and I'm glad my hope to see you again came true," Ven told Sora as Sora nodded and closed his eyes, and helped guide Ven in his heart._

_Ventus' heart faded into Sora's chest, and Sora smiled both of his hands on his chest, pretending as if, he was hugging Ven._

….

Sora opened his eyes and took a deep breath in then out. Riku looked at him questionably.

"Well?"

"Ya know… I think it worked," Sora told Riku putting his hands behind his head and looking at the sky. Riku nodded and looked back up at the sky as well.

Sora smiled, giggling a little showing a big toothy grin as Riku just smiled as they stared up at the starry night sky, as three stars glowed the brightest that night.

…..

_**In time, the worlds would be saved**_

_**By these two heroes who stood**_

_**Beneath the same blaze of stars.**_


End file.
